


Risky Business

by maeryeok



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, im not sure how u tag on ao3 sorry lol, jjong just wants a dog, jonghyun focus, roo is being smuggled by jjong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9522881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeryeok/pseuds/maeryeok
Summary: Jonghyun just wanted to get a dog, but along the way he got four new friends. (or: jjong really really wants to smuggle this dog into his uni)





	

 

Jonghyun knew it was Risky Business.

He’d heard the stories before – if dorm leader Lee catches you, he’ll sniff you out and kick your ass back to your parents’ house. Which is, incidentally, where he had just come from.

Thing is, Jonghyun likes university. He likes university a lot. He can study music which has been his dream for years, he can have fun with his friends 24/7 and even though he misses his family at times it was still definitely worth it. So, we got that. Jonghyun likes university.

What Jonghyun doesn’t like about university, is their lack of animal life.

Okay, so maybe he can occasionally see squirrels in the backyard, or birds singing in the trees or even the bugs on the ground. But the university severely lacks one thing: dogs.

Initially, Jonghyun had thought the pros of smuggling in a dog would weigh over the cons.

For the first part, a dog keeps him company in his dorm, a dog keeps him in shape, dogs are cute… – the pros are endless! The cons? Having to take them out for a walk.

Now, as Jonghyun sneaks into the dorm building as sneakily as he’s ever had to sneak before, with a small dog tucked into his hoodie, he kind of agrees that there might be a couple more cons than that.

But, it was too late at this point, Jonghyun has the dog (Roo, he had decided to name it,) sniffing at his stomach and he couldn’t quit now – he was too far in already! Jonghyun was going to keep that dog, even if it meant kicking him out of university!

He looks in both directions, as he had done as a kid when his mother taught him how he should cross the street, and then steps his first step inside the building. Area: clear.

He should only be approximately a mere 300 steps away from his dorm room.

He tiptoes up the first step and holds in a giggle when Roo licks at his stomach (he probably should have worn a shirt under his hoodie).

And that’s when it all happens.

A particularly strong lick that nearly touches Jonghyun’s bellybutton has him gasping with a tickling laugh, and some of the girls in the hallway are staring at him in most likely not in a positive way. And it is when Jonghyun is about to raise his hands and explain himself because _oh god is that Luna from music theory_ that Roo jumps free from his hoodie, lands smoothly as if she were a cat and strides up the stairs.

Jonghyun widens his eyes.

The girls behind him gasp.

 _Fuck_.

\---

The first thing that Jonghyun thinks is _oh god I just got a dog and she’s already run away_.

The second thing he thinks is _oh god no I let a dog loose in a public dorm and I’m going to be killed by dorm leader Lee_.

So Jonghyun quickly bows in the girls’ direction and runs up the stairs after the escaping dog.

Turns out, one of the pros Jonghyun had thought of (keeping in shape) could really have been considered useful, since he’s out of breath at step twenty out of twenty-five and Roo is long gone out of sight. He curses again and pants as he finally reaches step number twenty-five.  
Maybe all those years of sitting still composing were finally getting to him—he should have been working out, but to be fair, that was one of the things he wanted the dog’s help for. Jonghyun groans and closes his eyes in thought.

If he were a dog, in which direction would he go?

Think, think.

Dogs like… stuff… so Roo would definitely go to the – common room? No, what would a dog even do there besides using puppy eyes to beg for –

The kitchen! Jonghyun thinks as his face lights up and he opens his eyes hurriedly, ready for a full-on dash to the kitchen. In his haste, Jonghyun doesn’t notice as he tumbles into a taller kid with black hair and a slim figure and they both fall to the floor and roll into the next door.

Jonghyun blinks.

The kid above him (who was straddling him in a _very_ inappropriate position-) blinks too and Jonghyun only comes to his senses when he feels something drip on his nose that smells suspiciously a lot like apple juice.

Then he looks to the side and sees a crumpled juice box on the floor and above him, the kid’s shirt is soaked (or as soaked as a 250ml juice box can get him--) and is, currently, dripping from his collar on Jonghyun’s nose.

“Shit!” Jonghyun curses and tries to crawl out from under the kid who merely blinks again, seemingly not realizing what was going on.  
“I’m so sorry, fuck, I was in a hurry running after my dog and I didn’t—”  
The kid sits up, palming his soaked shirt as if testing if it was actually wet and then stares at Jonghyun.  
“I’m sorry, are you like, really quiet or something?” Jonghyun asks and raises a brow as he offers his hand to the kid on the ground, whose eyes suddenly light up.  
“A dog? You have a dog? What kind of dog? I like dogs!”

Jonghyun furrows his brows.

“Yeah, uh, sort of, I mean yes I have a dog, but don’t tell dorm leader Lee, okay?” He says and the kid in front of him nods quickly.  
“I won’t tell Jinki hyung if you let me pet your dog.”

Jonghyun purses his lips. That was agreeable, right?

“Um, sure, but she sort of ran away? I was running after her now.”  
The kid looks around in thought.  
“She’s not in here.” He states and Jonghyun sighs.  
“You don’t say. Anyway, before you can pet her, I sort of need to find her. Um, do you want to borrow a shirt or something and, uh I can buy you a new juice if you’d like—”  
“Can I help you find her?” The kid asks excitedly and Jonghyun scratches the top of his hair.  
“Sure, if you’re willing.”  
“I have nothing better to do, anyway! And I’ll take that offer on a shirt and a new juice… my dorm is pretty far away, I was just visiting a friend who lives in this dorm.”  
“Yeah, okay, I’m Jonghyun, by the way.”  
“I’m Taemin!” The said Taemin says innocently and as Jonghyun turns around to continue their venture, a sly smile adorns the younger’s lips.

\---

Taemin, Jonghyun thinks, looks a little silly in his clothes. Taemin is, for one, definitely taller than Jonghyun, but he’s way scrawnier and Jonghyun’s baggy clothes look more than a tad bit too big on the younger guy. But Taemin proves to be decent company as he follows behind Jonghyun with a fresh juice box in his right hand and his eyes surveying the area carefully.

“Where do you want to go first, hyung?” Taemin asks and Jonghyun shrugs a little.    
“I was thinking about the kitchen.”  
“Oh! That’s a good idea, dogs like food!”

So the two head back down the stairway and into the dorm’s shared kitchen, which is, as usual, not exactly brimming with people. The room only includes a sole human with the strangest bowl-cut who stares emptily at the ceiling, as if he’s drained of all energy.  
“Um, excuse me,” Jonghyun starts and the other’s eyeballs move to indicate that yes, he is listening.  
“Did you happen to see a dog here—pretty small, brown fur—”  
“Did I happen to see a dog here? _Did I happen to see a dog here_?! I’ll have you know, that yes, I _did happen_ to see a dog here, and _that one dog_ toppled down my bowl and now there’s wheat on the floor and _that specific dog_ stepped all over it and now there are dog steps littering this floor and – wait, _is that Lee Taemin_?”

Jonghyun raises a brow. Taemin purses his lips.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Jonghyun and this is Taemin but did you see–”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, but Lee Taemin? Freshman prodigy?”

Jonghyun blinks. Taemin is a freshman prodigy?

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, err… hyung?” Taemin attempts from behind him.  
“Anyway! Did you see which direction the dog—” Jonghyun says but easily gets cut off by Kibum’s confident voice.  
“Lee Taemin? You dance, right? At the opening ceremony, you danced with your friend, right? And immediately got moved to the seniors’ class?”  
Jonghyun groans because the bowl-cut guy in front of him is definitely not letting this go but he really, really, needs to find his dog before dorm leader Lee does, and –-

“Oh, yeah, I guess that was me.” Taemin smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck.  
“How did you do that one turn—”  
“The dog!” Jonghyun shouts and the bowl-cut guy looks anything but impressed.  
“Shorty, maybe I’ll speak to you later, but right now, I’m talking to this guy and you need to shut up—”  
“Actually,” Taemin pipes, “I’m here to help Jonghyun hyung find his dog, so could you tell us where he went?”  
“Oh, sure. He went that way. Wait is it yours?”  
“ _Yes_ , it’s mine, now _can you please_ —”  
“Oh, then this mess is yours to clean.” Bowl-cut guy states, pointing at the ground adorned with paw prints of wheat.  
“Your dog, your mess. I’m not cleaning this shit up.”  
“Whatever, I don’t have time for this, Taemin-ah, let’s go.”  
“Where do you think you’re going?!” Bowl-cut guy complains and Jonghyun looks him straight into his eyes whispers;  
“To save my dog.” He grabs Taemin’s hand and off they run, with an angry bowl-cut guy fast on their heels.

\---

Bowl-cut guy’s name turns out to be Kibum. And Kibum was, as before, definitely not letting this go.

“Just so you know, I’m not helping you. I’m just following you to make sure that you guys clean up after your dog, Jonghyun-ssi.” Kibum says politely (nothing that comes out of his mouth sounds polite, Jonghyun thinks,) as he follows proudly behind the two, head held high and lips scowled.  
   
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jonghyun dismisses before turning back to Taemin. “Now, if I were a dog, where would I go in a huge dorm building?”  
“Oh my god, are you stupid? Obviously your dog is just wandering around.” Kibum scoffs incredulously and Taemin only smiles awkwardly.  
“No, dogs follow a scent.” Jonghyun argues back and rubs his temples. He has a feeling this Kibum guy could be a total nuisance.  
  
“Not when they’re running away. They run against the wind.” Kibum states before looking to the side with a frown.  
“No, they don’t.” Jonghyun groans.  
“Yes they do!”  
“No they don’t!”  
“Yes, they do!”  
“—They do, actually.” A smooth voice says from behind Jonghyun and Jonghyun quickly whips himself around and gasps.  
“What’s this about dogs, though?” Dorm leader Lee asks and Taemin lights up.  
“Jinki hyung!” he pipes and Kibum scoffs.  
“Jinki hyung, it’s been a while. This idiot snuck in a dog and now Taeminnie is helping him find him and I’m here making sure they clean after themselves.”  
“Kibum! You snitch! Traitor!” Jonghyun shrieks and Kibum rolls his eyes yet again.

He’s dead. He’s dead, dorm leader Lee was definitely going to go after him to skin him alive because _how dare he bring a dog into a public dorm_ and Kim Jonghyun was basically dead this was truly the end of music major, Kim Jonghyun, twenty-one years old, he had a nice life up until now. He’d like to thank his mom for raising him well up to this point and his sister for—

“Oh, cool. What kind of dog?” Dorm leader Lee asks and Jonghyun blinks.  
“He’s small. Looks like a hotdog. That kind of dog.” Kibum states and Jonghyun blinks again.  
“Nice. Want me to help look?”  
“Yeah, that’d be great, hyung!” Taemin says and Jonghyun can’t believe his very own eyes.  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Jonghyun says and all four pair of eyes are on him, including dorm leader Lee’s.  
“You’re not going to kick me out? For having a dog? You’re not going to skin me alive?”  
Dorm leader Lee looks slightly startled as he furrows his brows.  
“No? I mean, technically it’s not allowed, but laws can always be bent a bit, right?” dorm leader Lee states and shows a full toothed smile.  
“But the stories? I’ve been told terrifying things?”  
“Oh. That’s just a joke, I guess.” Dorm leader Lee says and shrugs.

Jonghyun feels his hair graying.

“Yeah, it was made because Jinki Hyung isn’t terrifying at all. If anything, he’s too soft.” Kibum says and Taemin nods brightly.  
“The headmaster was scared Jinki hyung wouldn’t be cut out for the job, but here he is!”  
“Oh.” Jonghyun deadpans.  
“Don’t tell them that! I’m perfectly qualified for this job, sort of.” Dorm leader Lee says sheepishly and Jonghyun feels all of what’s left in his lungs leave his throat.  
“Anyway, call me Jinki!”  
“Oh…kay.” Jonghyun says and walks along as the other three head off to help him find his dog.

“Now,” Jinki starts as he looks in front of him.  
“If I were a dog, where would I go…”  
Kibum groans.

\---

They’re walking through the soccer field in the back (Kibum still arguing about dogs) in the warm weather, because dogs obviously like nice weather as much as they do, and Jonghyun can breathe better since he has found out that Jinki hyung isn’t some sort of terrible sadist.

“I just want to see Jonghyun hyung’s dog.” Taemin sighs and stretches his arms.  
“I just want to help out a fellow student.” Jinki says softly.  
“I just want to see Jonghyun mopping the floor.” Kibum states.  
“That’s ‘hyung’ to you, Kibum-ah.”  
“Whatever, Jonghyun.”  
Jonghyun groans.

And just then, a ball comes flying from the side of the field and straight to Jonghyun’s head and Jonghyun’s vision blackens as he hears Taemin calling out for him in the background.

\---

“Hyung? Jonghyun hyung!” That was Taemin.  
“Jonghyun hyung, wake up! I didn’t mean to be disrespectful, just don’t die!” That was Kibum, definitely.  
“Jonghyun, please wake up. We still need to find your dog and we don’t know its name.” Jinki.  
“Um, I’m sorry man, or hyung? Uh,” a deep voice, that definitely didn’t belong to any of them.

Jonghyun’s eyes snap open and groans for the umpteenth time of the day as he feels someone pressing an ice pack against his forehead.

“What’s this about dying? Don’t think you’ll get rid of me so easily, Kim Kibum.”  He grumbles.  
“Hyung!” Taemin shouts and hugs him.  
“Jonghyun, this is Minho. He accidentally kicked the ball to your head.” Jinki says, gesturing for Jonghyun to look to his side at the tanned person with platinum colored hair.  
“I’m so sorry!” Minho says and bows.

His voice is deep and he’s tall. Freakishly tall. Jonghyun is not going to stand up in front of him. He’s definitely not going to stand in front of him. No way, he’s the shortest enough as it is.  
“I, uh, heard something about a dog? I could make it up to you guys by helping you look, right? I saw a loose dog running around the field earlier…”  
Jonghyun throws his ice packet off.

\---

And then there were five.

Jonghyun had initially set out on this journey alone, to rescue his dog (and himself) from Lee Jinki, who now stands next to him with a hand over his eyes to cover his vision from the sun as the five of them continue their search for the missing member of his family.

He had somehow ended up with a kid who was clueless of his surroundings, an angry guy with a bowl-cut, the so-called horrifying dorm leader Lee and some freakishly tall jock named Minho aka everything Jonghyun stands against. How, he had no idea.

This wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned when he decided on sneaking a dog into the dorm.

“Is that it?” Minho asks as he glares his gaze into the distance as a small dot is rolling around, it’s silhouette covered by the setting sun. Jonghyun peers his eyes closely in its direction.  
“No, Minho, that’s a—No, wait! That’s it! Run!” Jonghyun shrieks and they all (even Kibum who stated he was just making sure they’d clean) after the dog, who turns on her heel and runs into the distance.

“Get her!” Kibum shrieks. “Think about my kitchen!”

The first one to fall is Jinki. Then Kibum tangles his foot in Jinki’s legs and falls too. Then Taemin, falls on top of Kibum and Jonghyun, without much time to free himself falls on top of the other three, leaving only Minho still on the run.

“Catch her, jock guy!” Kibum screams and Minho sends a thumbs up in the air, his glorious platinum hair flowing with the wind as the giant runs into the sunset.  
“His name is Minho.” Jinki corrects from the bottom of the body pile and Kibum scoffs.  
“Whatever. Jock guy is fine with it.” He states.

And then Jock guy Minho is back, a small dog in his hands (Jock guy could probably be a model Jonghyun thinks before brushing the thought quickly away) breathing hard as he hands Jonghyun the dog graciously, as if handing him a trophy.

“My daughter, you’re safe!”  
“Hyung, how is a dog your daughter?” Taemin asks and Minho snickers.  
“She just is, Taemin. You’ll understand when you get older—”  
“Is this about sex, hyung, because I’m not a virgin you kno—”  
“Ssh, ssh, ssh, Taeminnie, you’re innocent. Innocent as a butterfly, okay?” Kibum states and Taemin just furrows his brows and nods.  
  
“So, about that kitchen, Jonghyun.” Kibum starts coyly  
Jonghyun sighs and lets the dog to the ground with full belief that the crowd would watch her not to run away, and as Kibum nags him over and over about dog care and what not, he sighs and looks at his beautiful daughter from the corner of his eye.

There’s Minho, laughing at something Jinki had said and Taemin slowly approaching the dog, finally getting his wish of petting the dog that he had spent the whole day helping Jonghyun for.  
Jonghyun smiled softly as he watched the youngest reach down, lift the dog and pet her twice on her head.

Perhaps, Jonghyun had gained more out of this venture than he had expected.

“Hey, are you even listening, Jjong?!” Jonghyun returned his view again to Kibum at the new nickname.  
“Jjong?” He questions and Kibum shrugs.  
“Anyway, to clean the kitchen you’ll find the mops in the—” Kibum begins but quickly comes to a halt.  
“In the what?” Jonghyun sighs.  
“Hey, isn’t that Lee Taemin running away with your dog?”  
Jonghyun frowns. “What? Why would he?”  
“Just look.” Kibum says before folding his arms in front of his chest and Jonghyun checks one more time of Taemin’s surroundings, and sure enough, the scrawny body was running away at full speed with Jonghyun’s dog in his arms.

Jonghyun looks back at Kibum.

Jonghyun opens his mouth. Then closes it. Then opens it again before turning around to where he had previously seen Taemin playing with the dog...

Jonghyun shrieks, “Thief!! Dog thief!! Minho, get him!!”

\---

It’s a month later that they’re hanging out in Jonghyun’s room. Kibum attempting to braid Jinki’s short hair on his bed, Taemin leaning on the bed with Roo in his lap as Minho and Jonghyun play a racing video game, with Jonghyun following Taemin’s actions with a careful eye due to the last three times the youngest had attempted to dog-nap Roo. (Jonghyun has suggested multiple times for Taemin to get his own dog but Kibum says that Taemin is way too absentminded to have his own.)

Jonghyun loses, as usual and cries out as he throws the console on the carpeted floor.

“The pizza is ready.” Kibum says and Jinki gets up to go get the door.

And when Jinki opens the door, Roo sprints out of Taemin’s lap and out the door.

Jonghyun kneels down to the ground in front of the TV and Minho’s already up and sprinting after the dog.  
”Not again!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> this is my first work ever posted on this site. before i was on aff. i honestly love platonic ot5 so much hahah!  
> thank you very much for reading this, and feel free to correct me with grammatical errors since english isn't my first language!


End file.
